greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Clover (Ending)
Lyrics ED1= English o one can escape From this cramped classroom. Today, the brightest students shined again. It was too blinding for me, so I closed my eyes. I constantly thought, “Revolution lies in our own hands”. But that’s ridiculous, isn’t it? If you want to laugh, go right ahead! We’ve been left behind, simply wishing to be something. We’re always, always, heading toward the same old morning. But you’re the only one who can choose your own tomorrow. So let’s overcome who we’ve been until today! I think the line between a child and an adult Is something deceptively vague. So don’t pretend to understand everything, Taking all your decisions lightly. We all hold higher ideals than one would think. So high we couldn’t climb them in three years, or even six! We’ve been left behind, simply wishing to be something. We’re always, always, keeping track of the same old time. As long as we can laugh in the end, then even if we’re laughed at now, It doesn’t matter! Let’s escape from this classroom! Let’s live never forgetting our sorrow. Because even the moments we don’t want to remember Will never come again. You want to leave this place, don’t you…? We’ve been left behind, simply wishing to be something. We’re always, always, heading toward the same old morning. But you’re the only one who can choose your own tomorrow. So let’s overcome who we’ve been until today! Romaji daremo koko kara derarenai tojita semai kyoushitsu de kyou mo shuyaku ga kagayaita boku wa mabushikute me o tojiru sanzan kangaeta “kakumei wa te no naka ni” okashii daro? waraitakereba waraeba ii kara nokosareta bokura wa nanika ni naritakute itsu made mo itsu made mo onaji asa o mukaeteru ashita o erabu no wa kimi jishin shika inai yo koete yukou kyou made no bokura o otona kodomo no boodaarain wa aimai na hazu na no ni subete rikai shita furi o shite kantan ni kimenaide angai bokutachi wa takai risou kakagete rokunen to ka sannen ja to noborenai takasa da nokosareta bokura wa nanika ni naritakute itsu made mo itsu made mo onaji toki o kizanderu saigo ni warau nara ima wa warawaretemo kamawanai kyoushitsu o nukedasou isshou kanashii koto mo wasurezu ni iyou omoidashitakunai sonna jikan demo nido to wa modorenai kimi mo koko kara detai daro? nokosareta bokura wa nanika ni naritakute itsu made mo itsu made mo onaji asa o mukaeteru ashita o erabu no wa kimi jishin shika inai yo koete yukou kyou made no bokura o |-| ED2= English Dry feeling is staring at me in that day and moving it I can not find a place to go I will believe in you Passing the power when light that illuminates the darkness is connected I will believe in you Break free If you have a way to grab a dream that will not end If you have a way to go Do you wanna try, Do you wanna try? Accept what kind of pain till anywhere until my life is over Touhou tomorrow I keep crying with my feelings that can not be heard even if I can not see it In my heart! Romaji I can ' t find a place to go Kie sō na hikari demo yami o terasu chikara ga Tsunagatta toki no nagare o kaeru I will believe in you Iroase nai passhon ni Break free yourself Owara nai yume o tsukamu tame Susumu beki michi ga aru nara Do you wanna try , Do you wanna try ? Kono mama doko made demo Boku no inochi ga owaru made Donna itami o ukeireyo u We can try again , We can try again Tatoe ashita ga mie naku te mo Koe ni nara nai omoi o dai te Sakebitsuzukeru In my heart Link ED1= |-| ED2= Category:Anime Endings Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs Category:New Pages Category:Black Clover Endings Category:Black Clover Theme Songs